The truth about Heaven
by Saya-Sama
Summary: Deidara sat on Sasori's grave, wishing over and over again to see his late lover.  that night he learned the truth about heaven. lyric oneshot to The Truth About Heaven by Armor for Sleep. [sasodei]


_Walked past my grave in the dark tonight  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me  
To answer your question,  
I just had to leave, I just had to leave_

a year... It had been a year since  
his master and lover had died. he now worked with an absolute idiot.

_dammit...Danna... why did you leave? you could've won and lived. what happened to art being eternal? when did you stop believing that? _

the voice of his danna still rang through Deidara's ears. he could still feel Sasori's presence, his breath on Deidara's ear, telling him he loved him. yes, he still loved his danna. _his_ Danna.

_  
But thats not why I'm here  
I came down here to tell you  
It rains in heaven all day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
Im miserable up here without you  
_

the phantom stared at him, he was beautiful. he sat, under the night sky, in heavy rain, the water from the sky colliding with his face and mixing with his own tears. to him, it seemed as if the whole world felt what Deidara felt. Sasori remembered that even before, it had been that way. though he held no claims to emotional and physical warmth, he knew that what he had felt towards Deidara was not something he could throw away, deny, or ignore. Even now, Sasori stood, watching his beloved cry on his grave.

"i'm just as miserable as you... I wish i could touch you again... not for myself, but for you.."

_  
Found my way back in the dark tonight.  
Couldn't wake up not right next to you  
Id trade in forever to just hear you say  
The sound of my name  
_

"Sasori..."

Deidara mumbled under his breath. he did this often, when he was alone. Saying his lover's name made him feel closer to Sasori. Little did he know, that by doing so, he really _had_ caught the ghost's attention and brought him closer.

"Deidara..."

the phantom said back, as he 'sat' on the ground next to Deidara.  
_  
Don't believe that its better  
When you leave everything behind  
_

Sasori wanted only to reach out and hold Deidara's hand, to make him stop crying. but he had tried before, he had tried so many times to make Deidara realize he was still here, looking over him. he knew it was foolish, but he would try again. Sasori moved his hand over Deidara's and was surprised to find he didn't pass through, but for the first time in his life, he could completely _feel_ Deidara, not just a small alert to contact that had come from the few nerves he had managed to keep alive in puppet form.

_  
Don't believe that the weather  
Is perfect the day that you die  
_

Deidara looked up, shocked. he hadn't sensed anyone come towards him. the only person who could do that was ...

"Sasori no Danna"

he whispered as he took in the sight of his late beloved sitting next to him, staring at him equally shocked. he was afraid to speak, _what if this was fake?_ he didn't want to do anything that could disturb the moment, to make his phantom lover disappear.

"Deidara ... it's been so long since you could hear me..."

Sasori whispered also, it seemed that he too, was afraid of disturbing what was taking place. Deidara's eyes watered, he was here, with him again.

"danna... why did you leave?"

Sasori kept his hand on Deidara's as he turned to face him, he was afraid that breaking contact with him would mean never touching him again. he placed his other hand on Deidara's cheek, gently brushing the falling tears away.

"I... had to... Art is fleeting, right? I couldn't stay forever."

"but! Sasori, art is eternal, right? something to be viewed forever un! it's not supposed to go away!"

how odd it was to be having this same conversation after a year, with switched roles.

"I was wrong... we can't live forever. but death...death is forever."

"why are you here then un? if death is forever?"

"because... I never left, Deidara. I've wanted you to hear me...to feel me for so long. I've been here the almost the whole time..."

"what do you mean 'almost' un?"

"I mean I couldn't stand heaven."

"but why couldn't you?"

Sasori leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Deidara's lips, causing Deidara to loose control of the tears he had held in. His Sasori was here with him now.

"because, it rains in Heaven all day."

**hope this helped heal the wound inflicted by Sasori's death TT**


End file.
